


Keep Me Warm

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, Fanart, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning Kisses, Partial Nudity, Perciver - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Snogging, Snowed In, Winter, makeshift bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Growing up, his siblings always found ways to get him "accidentally" locked in his father's shed*. It's happened enough times that he knows how to cope. So, the next time Percy finds himself locked inside the shedandsnowed in with Oliver on Christmas Day (thanks to Ron, Ginny and George), he makes the best out of the situation. It seems like Percy and Oliver finally figure out how to make a few of their wishes come true.





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebbie_the_Hufflepuff/gifts).

> For HP Drizzle prompt #27: Snowed in at the Burrow during Christmas. 
> 
> *And even though Arthur actually has a garage for random Muggle things and WWW stuffage, let's just say he uses it as a shed, yeah? Also, Percy's a wizard who's excellent at Transfiguration and works with what he has when he needs to get comfortable. You're welcome. :)
> 
> Words have been tweaked and are based on lyrics from Muse's song "Something Human." Thanks for submitting this fun prompt, Bebbie_The_Hufflepuff! I hope you like this!

  



End file.
